


out of time

by arizhouna



Category: Produce 101, Wanna One
Genre: Extension from ep11, M/M, RIP me, and god bless minhyun for being in the group without any of the others, btw what kind of name is wanna one????, i'm crying writing this, mnet has a lot of explaining to do, plot makes no sense whatsoever but it's okay, produce 101 s2, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizhouna/pseuds/arizhouna
Summary: there was so much minhyun wanted to do with seonho. but after only a few months, they were already out of time.





	out of time

"minhyun."  
a soft voice spoke up from behind the crying idol.

"seonho."  
minhyun croaked out as he looked at the smiling face of the younger, smiling even though he'd just been eliminated.

"congratulations minhyun! i'm really happy for you!"  
seonho said happily quickly hugging the other. minhyun, trying to muster up a smile for the younger he adored so much, hugged him back.

"i'll miss you."  
seonho whispered into the hug as minhyun sniffled, before pulling back to look at seonho. 

"i can't believe this is the last time i'll get to hug you for a long time! times gone by too fast!"  
seonho enthused jumping up and down, still looking minhyun in the eyes.

minhyun tried to smile. he tried to smile for jonghyun, tried to smile for dongho, tried to smile for minki, tried to smile for seonho. he tried so hard to smile so that their hard work wouldn't be forgotten, that it wouldn't be overlooked.

but yet seonho knew. seonho knew minhyun wasn't happy. and he also knew why. because he was the only one. the only one out of the small pledis family he'd had for the past five years to debut. 

and for that seonho smiled again, smiled for him, to help the older man who he loved so much. 

wrapping his arms around minhyun again, feeling some tears drip onto his jacket, feeling minhyun's body shake from the pure exhaustion from that night.

pulling back yet again, minhyun took a moment to stare at seonho. 

there was so much he wanted to do with him, something as big as debuting together being one. and something as small as bringing him to the pledis building and showing him around being another. 

there was so much minhyun wanted to do with seonho. but after only a few months, they were already out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> eek this is a mess but it's okay hope you liked it.


End file.
